


Life After Shrek

by amnesiadisaster



Category: Shrek (2001), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Twilight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amnesiadisaster/pseuds/amnesiadisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Shrek was an ogre. Second, there was a part of him-and I didn’t know how potent that part might be-that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in his swamp."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Somebody Once Told Me... You're My Soulmate

The forest around us was dark and misty. I could feel my heart beating away in my chest. The cool air stuck to my skin, increasing the feeling of claustrophobia. I could sense his presence behind me, cold, stoic, silent. He was waiting for me to speak.  
“You’re impossibly fast. And strong,” I turned to face him, but he was no longer standing there. “You’re skin is deep green, ice-cold, like condensation on warm glass. Your eyes change color. And sometimes you speak like… you’re from a different land.”  
I turned again. He stood in front of me now, close to my face. He looked down. Out of shame? Who could say.  
“You always eat,” I continued. “You’re constantly drunk. You never come out in the sunlight. And you said no to the trip to Far Far Away after I told you where it was. Because of the treaty.”  
He finally met my eyes. I stepped closer. My heart was in my throat. He was… intoxicating.  
“How old are you?” I asked.  
Finally, he spoke. “Seventeen.”  
I almost laughed. “How long have you been seventeen?”  
“A while,” he replied.  
I knew I had to be brave. I struggled to inhale.  
“I know what the Swamp Ones are. What you are.”  
“Say it. Out loud. Say it,” he demanded. How could I resist this man?  
Fear almost overtook me. Still, I managed to whisper, “Ogre.”  
I looked up at him, his giant green body drawing me in, filling me with feelings I had never felt before. Feelings I had no name for.  
“Are you afraid?” he asked.  
“No.”  
“Then ask me the most basic question: What do we eat?” he was trying to be menacing, but it wouldn’t work on me.  
“You won’t hurt me,” I said. “You’re different.”  
He grabbed my hand.  
“Where are we going?” I asked.  
“To the top of the mountain. You need to see what I really am. What I look like in the harsh light of the sun,” He pulled me along determinedly.  
I resist, trying to pull back, but he was too strong. “But you’ll die!”  
“Myth,” he said. “You need to see the truth.”  
“Are you afraid,” he asked again.  
“No,” I reaffirmed.  
“Then come with me. Some place no one can protect you. Where I could do what I've wanted to do from the first moment I met you,” he stepped closer to me, eradicating the distance between us.  
“I’m not afraid.” Did I say this for his benefit? Or mine?  
“You should be.”  
He pulled me onto his back. It was a little awkward at first, trying to wrap my stubby legs around his large body. But I was determined to make this work. He took off. We were going impossibly fast. The wind whipped through my mane. I closed my eyes in an effort to keep the bugs out of them. It was fruitless, as they instead entered my mouth.  
“Are you afraid?” He bellowed.  
“No!” This was a lie.  
I clung desperately around his neck as we climbed higher and higher. All I could feel was his cold, moist skin against my fur. The air grew colder as we reached the top of the mountain. Suddenly, I found myself on the ground, alone.  
“Shrek?” I called out. “Where are you?”  
He stepped out from behind a tree. His eyes were closed, and he stood perfectly still in the sunlight. His skin glistened like sweat under the rays of the sun. “This is what I am,” he said, as if I was supposed to be disgusted.  
Little did he know, I loved sweaty men. “You’re… beautiful.”


	2. Now I'm a Believer

I was standing in an empty room. There were four doors, one on each wall of the room. I couldn’t remember how I got there, but I knew I wanted to leave. I opened the door in front of me, but there was no room beyond it, just a blank wall. I closed the door and turned to the next one. Again, I opened the door and found nothing but a wall. I opened all four doors, circling around the room, trying to find a way out, but there didn’t appear to be one. Suddenly, the walls I thought were white began to change color. At the same time, I realized I wasn’t alone in the room. Someone else was there, always just out of sight, lurking behind my shoulder and breathing down my neck. I recognized the onion scent of Shrek’s mouth. The walls had turned a dark green and began closing in on me.  
“Shrek!” I yelled. “Shrek, please! Let me out!” The walls had turned a dark green and began closing in on me.  
“Shrek!” I yelled. “Shrek, please! Let me out!” Still, he stayed out of sight, hiding and laughing. I tried to open one of the doors again. In front of me was a mountain of green slime. It rushed towards me, covering me. I couldn’t breathe.  
I awoke with a start, sitting up in my bed. I was covered in sweat, heaving, and feeling just a tiny bit turned on. It took me a moment to get my bearings. I sensed something in the corner of the room, watching me. I turned, and say a large shadow. When I flicked on my lamp, however, nothing was there.  
The next morning my alarm went off at six AM. School. After that Friday, the unforgettable afternoon I spent with Shrek, my weekend had gone by in a daze. I had no way to contact him outside of school, so that Monday morning, I shot out of bed. I got ready quickly and went downstairs.  
“Donkey,” a voice called. It was my human father, Charlie. I recently moved to Forks, Washington to live with him. I previously lived in Arizona with my mother, but she had married another donkey and I was giving them some time to themselves. She worked better with men of her own species. My horrifying appearance as a half-human, half-donkey should be evidence enough that interspecies relationships shouldn’t work.  
“Hey dad,” I responded. While I was ugly and in near constant pain, today I couldn’t be happier. I was going to see Shrek, who didn’t seem disgusted by my appearance like the other kids.  
“Have a good day at school,” Charlie said. I mentally forgave him for not looking at me while he said it. Sometimes, I had a hard time even looking at myself in the mirror.  
Besides, I knew this would be a good day.  
I would get to see Shrek.

He wasn’t there.  
In biology, I thought he might’ve slept in. I thought that I’d see him at lunchtime. However, fifth hour rolled around and he still wasn’t there.  
And the day after that.  
And the day after that.  
I asked one of my friends if she knew where he was.  
“Who are you?” she asked. It was then I realized that I had never actually seen or talked to this person before. Still, I needed to know.  
“Sometimes he’s not here on nice days. That’s why the Sun Cult is so huge here. Monsters like him shouldn’t be allowed to go to school.” I decided then to stop thinking of this girl as a friend and promptly told her so. This led to her again asking who I was, and if I’d like to join the Sun Cult as well, which I politely declined.  
It was five days until I saw Shrek again.


	3. Welcome to the Swamp

Finally, Shrek was at school again. I noticed his eyes had changed from black to a brilliant honey-gold. They twinkled like tiny donuts covered in cinnamon sugar. I knew what it meant though. He had gone hunting with his family.   
You see, most ogres were just giant, green meat-eaters. But Shrek’s family is a special kind of ogre. He’s also a vampire, meaning he has go hunting. Vampires are known as creatures who hunt humans, but Shrek’s family are vegetarians, in a way.   
All of this, however, I wouldn’t learn until later that night. He approached me in the lunchroom. He took an apple from a basket, and dropped in on the floor. He tried to catch it with his foot, but ended up stepping on it, squishing it to the ground. I was flattered by how cool he was trying to be for me, even though some of the apple juice flew into my eyes.  
“My family is dying to meet you,” Shrek said. He didn’t see the irony in the statement. They were already dead, so of course they were dying to meet me.   
“I’m free tonight,” I replied. Maybe I’d finally get the chance to get closer to him. I felt like I barely knew him.   
“I’ll pick you u at 8,” he said as he walked away.   
8? I thought. That was very late for someone whose bedtime is 9:30. Hopefully I’d be home by then.   
But if I wasn’t, then maybe I’d really get the high school experience I had always been looking for.   
The rest of the day passed impatiently. All I could think of was getting home and waiting for Shrek to pick me up. Maybe I was a little obsessed, but I couldn’t help it. He was… breathtaking.   
It was 8 o’clock on the dot when Shrek came cruising down the street in his gold minivan. Charlie gave me a look of disappointment when I walked out the door. He didn’t like my taste in men, but Charlie could never control me.  
I got into his car. He was wearing a leather jacket, his hair styled perfectly, golden curls softly falling over his forehead. He looked absolutely beautiful. He greeted me with a grunt. I knew that he was trying to say he was happy to see me.  
We arrived to a small wooden cabin in the middle of a swamp. I had never seen such a place before. The smell was atrocious, and the entire house was sinking into the mud, but it was still the most amazing place I had ever seen.   
Shrek got out of the car without so much as a look at me. I took this as a welcoming sign to get out of the car. I followed his through the front door. I attempted to wash the mud off my feet, ,but realized that the floor of the house was also mud, and gave up.   
I knew that Shrek was beautiful. What I didn’t know, however, was that his entire family was just as stunning. I had, of course, seen his siblings, but I had never really taken them in entirely. He had two sisters and two brothers. He had explained to me that they weren’t really related to him, but his vampire clan was his family. In fact, they were more like mates than siblings. Rosalie was with Emmett, and Alice was with Jasper. They had been alive together for hundreds of years, but the entire time, Shrek was alone.   
His parents were equally beautiful. His father, Carlisle, was the one who had created them all. Memes was his wife, the first ogre he had turned into a vampire, was in the kitchen, making some sort of weird salad. I was embarrassed. I knew they only drank blood, so I had eaten before Shrek picked me up. I didn’t want to mention it, though, because it looked like she had worked really hard and I’m a nice person.   
I talked to his family while eating the weird salad. I think it may have had uncooked meat in it but I wasn’t sure. Shrek seemed like he was in a weird mood, but I didn’t know why. I listened to Carlisle drone on about really boring doctor stuff until I had eaten as much of the salad as I could.   
When I finished, I asked to see Shrek’s room. He took my hand. His hands were ice cold, but I held on tight. His room was small and empty. He had at least a thousand CDs in his room, but no bed. I saw my favorite band on his shelf of CDs. I grabbed it, putting it in the CD player. The song What I’ve Done by Linkin Park started blaring. Suddenly, I understood everything about Shrek. Of course this was a band he had all the albums to.   
I looked into his eyes, and I knew that he felt the connection as well. A single tear fell down his face.   
“Please,” I begged. “Tell me what’s wrong.”  
He looked away and sighed. “It’s… the werewolves.”


End file.
